Black 'n' Red
by Midwintertears
Summary: C'était Sirius Black, avec un couteau….il avait l'air d'un squelette avec de longs cheveux dégoûtants!   Rétrospective en dix drabbles de l'histoire commune à Ron et Sirius.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Midwintertears

Titre: Black 'n' Red

Genre: friendship

Disclaimer: Tout est JKRowling blablabla.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit sur Sirius. Sur Ron, en revanche, on dirait que je n'arrête pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'est venu une petite réflexion comme quoi il y avait moyen d'écrire sur les deux. Et donc voici un recueil en deux parties: cinq drabbles tirés du _Prisonnier d'Azkaban_, et cinq autres tirés de l'_Ordre du Phénix_.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliché<strong>

«Non-coupable en 8 lettres.»

INNOCENT

Sirius Black était devenu un sacré cruciverbiste. C'était qu'il avait eu beaucoup d'occasions pour s'entraîner. Les prisonniers ont tout leur temps pour remplir les pages de mots croisés des journaux.

Il tourne la page suivante. Une famille gagne à la loterie et part en Egypte. Sirius est moins doué avec les hiéroglyphes, mais il interprète parfaitement la signification de cette photo, ce jeune garçon avec un rat sur l'épaule.

Une fois qu'il en aura fini avec la grille de mots croisés, il se préoccupera de savoir comment passer celle de sa cellule.

* * *

><p><strong>Ennemi<strong>

Le problème, c'est l'humain aux poils roux, avait fait comprendre Pattenrond au canidé, il a compris que j'en voulais personnellement au rat, et il semble presque avoir deviné que je n'étais pas un chat normal. Heureusement, personne ne semble le croire, pas même ma maîtresse, ça me fait un avantage. Mais il reste un obstacle.

Il était malin, ce chat, mais Peter également, puisqu'il parvenait à les tromper tous. De plus, le garçon l'empêchait de l'attraper.

Sirius réfléchit. L'ennemi était intelligent.

Et ça lui faisait mal de considérer comme un ennemi un gamin qui était juste un ami des animaux.

* * *

><p><strong>Black 'n' Red <strong>

Noir.

Les couloirs du château.

Rouge.

Le velours tendu sur les murs quand on approche Gryffondor.

Noir.

Le ciel de nuit.

Rouge.

Le feu qui crépite dans la salle commune.

Noir.

Le dortoir plongé dans l'obscurité.

Rouge.

Les rayons de la lune à travers le rideau déchiré du baldaquin.

Noir.

Ses cheveux qui pendent, longs, huileux, devant son visage.

Rouge.

Les cheveux du garçon endormi, le rat fourré près de son cou.

Noir.

Son regard lorsqu'il s'éveille, et la peur qu'on y lit.

Rouge.

La colère qui monte en Sirius quand il comprend que pour cette fois il a échoué.

* * *

><p><strong>Un peu de douceur<strong>

Son tibia se rompt, il se décroche de la racine. Sirius peut maintenant le trainer sur le sol froid. Le garçon s'écorche la peau, ses ongles raclent le sol, il a les doigts en sang. Sirius sait qu'il est innocent, mais il ne pense qu'à la vengeance. Il le jette contre le bois, et les autres arrivent. Haletant, le garçon se relève. Colère, défi, courage.

—Si vous voulez tuer Harry, il faudra nous tuer aussi!

Sirius se dit que Ron a du cran. Alors, sa voix retrouve un peu de douceur:

—Allonge-toi, tu vas te faire encore plus mal…

* * *

><p><strong>Le volontaire<strong>

O liberté chérie! Maintenant qu'il a échappé au baiser du détraqueur et que Harry connaît la vérité, l'âme de Sirius est légère.

Toujours en fuite, il songe à tenir son filleul au courant de ce qui lui arrive. La lettre est rédigée, mais aucun hibou pour la porter à son destinataire.

Aucun, sauf un. Un minuscule oiseau tout surexcité. On le croirait indigne de son rôle, mais il a l'air tellement déterminé à démontrer son talent postal! Sa volonté rappelle quelqu'un à Sirius.

«Après tout, c'est de ma faute si Ron n'a plus de rat.», pense-t-il en ajoutant un post-scriptum.

* * *

><p>Et voilà la première partie, qu'en pensez-vous?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

* * *

><p><strong>Wax<strong>

—Tiens, tu es là et tu cires le parquet de ma chambre?

—Ma mère m'a demandé de le faire. Et c'était ça ou aider Hermione à la cave et la supporter parler des BUSES…

—Ah ah ah! Et tu leur obéis?

—J'ai toujours été obéissant. Et puis, je n'arrête pas de penser à Harry, tout seul chez ses Moldus. Tu sais qu'ils l'ont fait travailler pire que ça pendant onze ans?

Finalement, Sirius se décide à aider Ron avec la cire.

—Moi aussi je fuis Hermione: elle n'arrête pas de me demander comment se déroulaient les BUSES _à mon époque_.

* * *

><p><strong>Best friend<strong>

Sirius sait que Molly a raison, même s'il ne l'admettra pas: Harry n'est pas James, son meilleur ami est mort, et il n'en est pas le substitut!

Il regarde Harry discuter avec Ron. Le meilleur ami de Harry. Sirius se sent jaloux de ne pas être à la place de Ron pour retrouver James en Harry. Regard dans le miroir: si vieux quand ils sont si jeunes!

Harry vient cependant vers son parrain pour passer du temps avec lui. Ron se joint à eux. Tous trois rient.

Sirius se rassure. La nouvelle génération le voit quand même comme un ami.

* * *

><p><strong>Whisky <strong>

Ce n'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à des grimaces!

Sirius sait ce qu'est l'adolescence, sait qui vole des bouteilles de whisky-pur-feu dans son bar, et sait où il les cache une fois vidées.

Il met Ron devant les faits, lui montrant tous les cadavres.

—L'alcool n'est jamais une solution!

—Même quand tout Gryffondor te déteste parce que tu es nul au Quidditch?

Sirius s'attendrit. Le vieux singe se rappelle aussi ce que le jeune ressent.

—Je ne dirais rien, mais si tu te décides à relever la tête à leur montrer à tous ce que tu vaux, d'accord?

* * *

><p><strong>Il a du chien<strong>

Encore un peu, et Harry n'était plus le seul orphelin. Encore un peu, et Ron n'avait plus de père.

Sirius les regarde tous les trois s'entraîner à exécuter des patronus avec les Epouvantards du Square Grimmaud. Son filleul, la sorcière la plus brillante de son âge, et Ron. Ce dernier semble abattu. Ce n'est plus la forme d'une araignée que l'Epouvantard revêt dernièrement.

Harry et Hermione le laissent, fatigués pour aujourd'hui.

Sirius voit Ron serrer les mâchoires, faire un effort. Un Jack Russel Terrier argenté apparaît.

Il ne perd jamais espoir, songe l'aîné.

Clairement, il a du chien, ce petit.

* * *

><p><strong>Still alive<strong>

Ron sait que Harry ne veut pas qu'il le voit pleurer. Il regarde Coq posé sur sa paume.

Le petit hibou est tout ce qu'il reste de Sirius.

Le rouquin repense à cet homme qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de connaître en détails. Il était cool et sympa. Il l'aimait bien. Il aurait aimé être comme lui plus tard.

Ron veut faire comprendre à Harry que Sirius Black n'a pas servi à rien lors de son passage sur Terre.

Coq.

Un message.

Harry jette un œil à Ron, qui sourit.

_«T'inquiète mon vieux, il vit toujours dans nos mémoires.»_

* * *

><p>Et voilà, j'espère que ce recueil (très) court vous a plu.<em><br>_


End file.
